


Skullduggery

by EuclideanVision



Series: 31 Days of Apex Stories [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Angst, Apex Legends Quest: The Broken Ghost, Day 15 - Skull, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuclideanVision/pseuds/EuclideanVision
Summary: 31 Days of Apex - Day 15 - SkullRevenant gives himself a piece of his own mind.[Set pre-finale of The Broken Ghost]
Series: 31 Days of Apex Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877185
Kudos: 8





	Skullduggery

Metal hands run softly along aged bone, and I can't help but notice just how damn grating it sounds. "Softly" is evidently relative for a machine.

"Why can't they just let it die?" my IDCOMS frame crackles. It's hard to think of it as a voice; like it's not even mine.

I guess it isn't.

But the damn skull just hangs there. Lifeless. As if this old thing had any answers. It gave up the ghost a long time ago, but all anyone thinks of doing is dragging it back up to poke at its remains.

"Heh. Reminds me of a guy I used to know."

Who am I even talking to? Myself? This hunk of bone? Is this a self-diagnostic, or am I glitching out in my old age? Don't tell me I'm getting sentimental. There's nothing left of me to be sentimental over.

At least this giant left its skull behind. To leave some kind of mark must be nice. Of course, the little girly's made far more than a mark on King's Canyon herself.

"Looks like she stole your thunder, big guy. How in-character."

The skull still has nothing to say for itself. What good is it doing still hanging around then?

My hand scores a hole in the sheer bone before I can even think. I must really need this diagnostic. Balance centres are off too, or maybe that's the shaking.

"That'll knock some sense into ya."

Funny. I keep expecting to see bubbles. The sea churns above me as the skull comes to a rest, the salvage pulleys holding tight. Damn thing can stay there. It can't hear me down here, and it wouldn't listen anyway.

My hands pull me downwards. Hammond yanking me on a damn leash.

No.

There's no programming for this.

What am I looking for down here?

That damn grating sound. It's muffled by the pressure, but I know it. And I know that face. All too well now, you handsome devil. You can stare me down all you like.

Let's see how you do so with no eyes.

My hand scores through the metal long after I've thought about it. It's satisfying, but I don't know why. Yet I don't think it's what I'm after.

My hand snaps back, and the skull scatters to the currents. The casing falls away, and all that's left are broken circuits and shrapnel.

"Heh."

What else did I expect to find?

Purpose?

Meaning?

Closure?

What a joke.

I don't regret that I remember what tears feel like. Who gives a damn when you're a robot buried at sea?

I sure can't.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> From this story on, I managed to write everything for #31DaysofApex in release order; and it was cool to work on a shorter format for this story and the next in particular.  
> Writing in first-person was also a bit weird for me, but it was way easier to be expressive with how I showed what was happening.  
> A further weirdism was actually the fact that I just wrote this story from beginning to end without a real plan or actually cementing the ending, as I usually do.  
> I happen to really enjoy mechanical life-forms, so maybe that was part of it xD  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it :) <3


End file.
